


Он не злой, он очень мягкий!

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 челлендж [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art Doll, Gen, Handmade, Photoset, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Карманный Снейп с инвентарем из фетра. Будет охранять ключи или ранец. Можно Always носить с собой.
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 челлендж [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861123
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Он не злой, он очень мягкий!




End file.
